Red
Biography Kanto (LeafGreen) Red began his Pokémon journey by first aquiring a Charmander from Professor Oak. He was immediatly challenged to a Pokémon battle by his childhood rival, Blue . Red lost the battle to Blue's Squirtle, also just aquired from Professor Oak. Blue left Professor Oaks lab, taunting Red. Finally Red set off from Pallet Town training his Charmander, who would eventually evolve into a Charmeleon by the time he reached the Pewter City Gym. Using only his Charmeleon (and despite the type disadvantage), Red easily defeated Brock to gain the Boulder Badge. Red continued on his journey, through Mt. Moon, where he had his first experiance of meeting a Team Rocket member, and onto Cerulean City. Whilst there, he met once again with Blue, who faced battled Red with an arsenal of Pokémon. Red's Charmeleon managed to single handedly defeat Blue's rooster, with Blue charging off to catch more Pokémon. It was also here that Red unknowingly purchased a Magikarp from a con artist. Magikarp was stored in Red's PC. Red also managed to to complete the nugget bridge challenge, and was approached by a Team Rocket scout. Red refused the offer in the best way he knew how, by defeating the Rocket grunt in a battle. It was soon after this that Red caught his first Pokémon, a Bellsprout . Red trained hard with Charmeleon and Bellsprout (who soon evolved into a Weepinbell) before facing Misty at the Cerulean City gym. Red's Weepinbell managed to overcome Misty's Pokémon thanks in part to its type-advantage, but mostly to the training given to it by Red. Fresh from the victory over Misty, Red continued to Vermilion City where he found out that in order to challenge it's gym leader, Lt. Surge, he would need to acquire the HM Cut from the cut master abaord the S.S Anne. Red had a ticket to the S.S Anne from Bill, whom he had assisted back in Cerulean City, but before boarding to find the captain, he managed to capture a Drowzee on Route 11. Red trained Drowzee around Vermilion and Diglett Cave and it evolved into a Hypno. Hypno became the first fully evolved Pokémon of Red's team. Aboard the S.S Anne, Red battled other trainers until he was greeted, once again, by Blue, who always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Blue and Red battled, with Blue coming out on top thanks to his three Pokémon team. Red gained the HM Cut from the captain soon after, and managed to disembark the S.S Anne as it departed on it's world cruise. Red was now able to challenge Lt. Surge, who he swiftly defeated thanks to Hypno and the use of his move, hypnosis. Red was now able to gain access to Rock Tunnel, which would lead him to Lavender Town. Navigating his way through the pitch black tunnel proved to be a challenge at first, but one that did little to slow Red down. Red took the oppunity to head from Lavender Town to Celadon City, no too far away. In Celadon City, there was a suspecious amount of what Red recognised as individuals wearing the Team Rocket uniform. Red came across a Dratini being given away as a prize in the Rocket game corner. The Dratini seemed to be in bad shape, so Red managed to win enough coins to purchase it and free it from whoever was running this casino. Dratini seemed to want to repay Red for his help, and Red added the Dratini to his team. The answer to whatever was going on in Celadon City lay in Lavender Town. Whilst making his way back to Lavender Town, Red continued to train his now four Pokémon team. This payed off as Charmeleon finally evolved into Charizard. At Pokémon Tower, Red met once again with his rival Blue. Red managed to defeat Blue, largely thanks to Dratini who gained alot of experiance from the battle (and as a result, evolved into Dragonair shortly after). As Blue charged off once more, hoping to finish his Pokédex before Red, Red moved deeper in Pokémon Tower. He discovered the place was teeming with unidentifieable spirits of Pokémon, with a lot of the people there seemingly possessed. Unable to continue to the top of the tower, Red departed to find an item called a Silph Scope, capable of id'ing the spirit Pokémon who had some how become restless at the tower. Whilst leaving for the Silph Co headquaters at Saffron City, Red took the opputunity to challenge the Celadon City gym leader, Erika. Erika proved to be no match for Red, as his Charizard defeated her easily, gaining Red his fourth gym badge, bringing him ever closer to the indigo league. Arriving at Saffron City, Red found the place completely overrun by Team Rocket, who had also taken control of the Silph Co headquaters, making it impossible for Red to enter. Red realised that he had to hit Team Rocket at the heart of their operations if he was to gain access to Silph Co and the Silph Scope. Before leaving for the game corner in Celadon City, Red tested his skills at the dojo gym. Although far from easy, Red managed to come out on top, thanks largely to Hypno, and Red defeated the dojo master, gaining his reward, a Hitmonchan. Red added Hitmonchan to his rooster, and reached the Rocket game corner in Celadon City. Noticing a suspecious character hanging around a poster there, Red approached the man who revealed himself to be a Rocket grunt. The grunt was quickly defeated by Red, and Red examined the poster, finding a hidden switch beneath which opened up some stairs leading beneath the game corner and into the heart of Team Rocket's lair. Red battled his way past the legions of Team Rocket grunts and to face the mysterious leader of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni. With the help of Hitmonchan, Red defeated Giovanni who escaped however, but not before leaving behind a Silph Scope. Red used the scope upon his return to Pokémon Tower to reveal the ghost to be the grieving spirit of a dead Cubones mother. Red managed to lay the ghost to waste and defeat the remaining Rocket members in the tower, reaching Mr. Fuji. The grateful Mr. Fuji gave Red a Poké Flute, which could be used to awaken sleeping Pokémon. Red made his way to Route 12, and awakened the sleeping Snorlax blocking the road. Red caught the angry Snorlax and made him a member of his team, at the same time however, Red transferred Hitmonchan into storage. Red made his way back to Saffron City, to end Team Rockets scheme once and for all. Team Rocket had taken control of the Silph Co building, aswell as other areas of the city. Red infiltrated the protected building and made his way to the top floor, battling Rocket grunts and scientists along the way. Just as Red was about to reach the Silph Co presidents office, he was surprised to find Blue waiting for him. Blue scoffed that he had been waiting for Red and intended to beat him. Red begrudgingly battled Blue. Blue had now gotten alot stronger as a trainer, and it was a close fight, with Red having to rely on the newly caught Snorlax to defeat Blue's Blastoise. Upon defeat, Blue declared that he intended to collect all the gym badges in Kanto and battle his way through the Pokémon league to become the Pokémon champion. Blue disappeared, not even helping Red to stop Team Rocket. Red ventured alone to the top floor of Silph Co where he faced Giovanni once again. Giovanni was noticably stronger, but Red was still too good for him. Giovanni vowed that he would get revenage on Red and swiftly disappeared. The grateful Silph Co president gave Red a prototype master ball as a reward. Saffron City had been purged of Team Rocket who were now on the retreat and defensive, Red prepared to faced the Saffron City gym leader, Sabrina. Weepinbell evolved into Victreebel shortley before the showdown with Sabrina. Red used most of his team in the battle, but it was Charizard who shone through in his ability to easily defeat Sabrina's Alakazam. Red was awarded the marsh badge and headed off to Fuschia City. Enroute Red managed to catch a Poliwhirl with the super rod. Red managed to defeat Koga using Dragonire's safeguard to negate the effects of Koga's poisen and sleep inducing attacks. Hypno, with his status advantage, to defeat Koga's team. Koga reluctantly gives Red the Soul Badge. Red however is unable to reach the next gym on Cinnabar Island without crossing the sea. Red learns that the HM Surf is the prize for finding the secret house in the Fushia City Safari Zone. Red finds the wardens teeth aswell as retriving the HM. Red returns the lost teeth to the warden who gratefully hands Red the HM Strength. Red then traverses the ocean and reaches Cinnebar Island, only to find the gym locked and the leader nowhere to be found. Red searches the nearby Pokémon Mansion for the key to the gym, after recieiving a tip-off that it might be there. The mansion is derelict, aside from a few trainers aswell as some strange journal entries that detail the discovery of a Pokémon called Mew, and a failed attempt to control the clone of Mew, named Mewtwo. Red eventually finds the key. Just as he is about to face Blaine, Poliwhirl evolves in Poliwrath. Poliwrath single-handedly defeats Blaine easily who hands over the volcano badge to Red. As Red leaves the gym, Bill, whom Red had helped back in Ceruleon City invites him to visit a friend in the Sevii Islands. Red is forced to turn Bill down, his focus primarily on getting the final gym badge and facing the Elite Four of the Pokémon League. Bill then agrees that he and Red should go after Red's buisness with the league is over. Red agrees and heads off to Viridian City and the last gym battle. The Viridian City gym is open and Red immediatly arrives there to face it's illusive and mysterious leader. Red is shocked to come face to face with the final gym leader, none other than Giovanni, head of Team Rocket. The showdown begins and Red uses all his rooster to defeat Giovanni and claim the earth badge. Giovanni admits that Red has defeated him, he declares Team Rocket dissolved and disappears. With all eight gym badges Red, made his way through the Indigo League check-points to face Victory Road, the final trial between him and the Elite Four. After a tough length of time, Red emerges the other side of Victory Road, and stocks up some some last minute items, aswell as compleleting some final training preperations. During these preperations, Dragonair evolved into Dragonite. Red's team to face the Elite Four was complete, consisting of Charizard, Victreebel, Poliwrath, Hypno, Snorlax and Dragonite. Red began his challenge to become the Pokémon League champion. He was faced first by the Ice queen Lorelei. Things did not get off to the best start intially as both Dragonite and Victreebel fainted, Charizard however was able to finish off Lorelei's Pokémon. Red moved to the next chamber to face Bruce, the fighting Pokémon expert. Red only needed Poliwrath who easily outmatched Bruce's fighting and rock line-up. Awaiting Red next was Agatha. Agatha was a ghost expert and Red immediatly took her on with Hypno, who knew the move Shadow Ball, highly effective against ghosts. Hypno was initially successful in taking down most of Agathas ghosts, however he succumbed to Agathas Gengar and Charizard was sent out to finish the job. Agatha admitted that Red was something special, and guided him along to face Lance, the Dragon expert. Lance was considered as one of the strongest Pokémon trainers in the world and Red sure had a hard battle against Lance's dragons. Eventually, after a long match, Red's superior tactics pulled through and Lance was defeated. Lance admitted to Red that there was one last trainer he would have to face before he could be regarded as the champion. This trainer was Blue. Blue had already defeated the Elite Four and claimed the spot as Pokémon Champion. Now Red would have to defeat him one last time. Blue and Red battled hard. Red needed his whole team to defeat Blue and it was eventually Snorlax who finished off Blue's Blastoise who allowed Red to claim victory. Red was crowned as the new Pokémon League champion, and was now regarded as a Pokémon Master. Professor Oak arrived to congratulate Blue intially, but soon found himself inducting Red into the Pokémon League hall of fame. Blue marched off, obviously bitterly dissapointed to loose to Red, learning a valuable lesson in respecting Pokémon as more than just tools. Sevii Islands (LeafGreen) Red meets Bill at the Pokémon Centre on Cinnebar Island. Bill informs Red that a friend of his needs his help in the Sevii Islands and invited Red to join him. Bill's friend sends a luxury double-hulled boat to pick Bill and Red up, and the two end up at One Island. At the Pokémon Centre on One Island, Bill introduces Red as the current Pokémon League Champion to his friend Celio. Celio greets both Bill and Red, and admits that there is a problem with a machine that connects to Bill's PC network. Bill gets sucked into helping out Celio and asks Red if he woulnd't mind helping to fix the machine. Red recieves a Tri-Pass from Celio allowing travel to and from One, Two and Three Island; aswell as a meteriot Bill wants Red to deliver to the owner of the game corner on Two Island. One Two Island, Red discoveres that the game corner owners daughter is missing in the Berry Forest on Three Island, the owner is desperated and Red decides to help. Three Island has been overrun by a Kanto motocycle gang, and it ends up falling upon Red to defeat them, which Red does easily. Red ventures into the Berry forest and finds the game corner owners daughter, reutrning her to Two Island and to a very grateful father. Red delivers the meterioite and returns to Bill and Celio. The computer is fixed and Red and Bill say their goodbyes to Celio, returning to Cinnebar Island where Red recieves an urgent message from Professor Oak. Red returns to Oaks lab in Pallet Town where he finds that Blue is also there. Oak updates Blue and Red's Pokédex's, into National Pokédex's. Blue informs Red that he is heading straight to One Island and leaves hurridly. Red deposits several of his old team members from Kanto and also heads back to the Sevii Islands. Red visits Celio who informs him that his machine can be used to make long distant trades, however he needs both a ruby and saphire to do this. Red heads to Mt. Ember in search of a ruby. After climbing the mountain he reaches the top where he finds the legendary fire-bird Moltres. Keen to help Professor Oak with his Pokémon studies, Red decides that capturing Moltres, albeit temporarily. After a long while Moltres is finally caught. As Red is heading back down the mountain he runs into what appears to be two Team Rocket grunts guarding a small cave. After defeating the grunts, and learning that Team Rocket has a warehouse on the island, Red retrieves the Ruby from inside, giving it to Celio. Red heads to Fourth Island where he has a brief encounter with Blue, Blue seems occupied with an egg he has and tells Red that someone they both know is on the island, before disappearing. Red learns that Elite Four members, Lorelei is in the Icefall Cave. When Red finds her, she is battling with Team Rocket and Red immediatley assists. When the Team Rocket memebers scurry off, Lorelei seems grateful, vowing to do her utmost to protect her home and the islands, they both learn from a scared Team Rocket member that team Rocket's hideout is on Fifth Island. Red heads to Fifth Island whilst Lorelei stays back to make sure Team Rocket do not return to Icefall Cave. Appearence and Personality Appearence Red has medium length black hair and grey coloured eyes (which seem to glow with a hint of red when exposed to bright light). He usually wears a tilted baseball cap, slightly obscuring his face in shadow, along with his signature red jacket. Personality Red is reknowned for being a man of few words. He rarely speaks (if ever!), and prefers to focus on letting his battling do the talking. He is often seen as an enigma, showing little emotion and remaining mysterious. He displays a somewhat cold confidence, which is backed up by his extreme talent in training and battling Pokémon. His ethos of training; respecting and creating strong bonds between trainer and Pokémon, has manifested itself on some occasions. Such as when he spent a lot of his hard earned money to rescue a Dratini from the game corner in Celadon City. Notable Pokémon On Hand: Stored: Past Teams Indigo Plateau Pokémon League Winning Team (LeafGreen)